Dangerously In Love" Music Video S+S Style
by death by caring
Summary: This music video I like I listened to the song of and on to create this one and I hope you enjoy it. The music video and stuff is for the song if you haven't figured it out already "Dangerously In Love" by destiny's child. An S+S fan fic enjoy and please


"Dangerously In Love" Music Video S+S Style   
by NinaDBZ  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: I actualy like this one even if some of the scenes play over again. It's all based on the destiny childs song dangerously in love (I love that song) anyways it's in a music video setting up till te end there. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to R&R.   
Ja Ne,  
-NinaDBZ ^_^  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I love you... I love you, I love you *shows a picture of Li-kun looking over at the screem*  
Baby I love you, you are my life *Li-kun smiles*  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side *Sakura and Li together in a bunch of numerous flash blacks*  
You're my relation and connection to the sun *a picture of Li-kun's face in the sun*  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome *shows Sakura beatin and brused standing the but still fighting and managing to win*  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed   
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully *shows a beautiful cherry blossom tree comes into view*  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl *Sakura smiling full of pride at Li-kun a smile full of effection and love*  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world *a blury picture come into focus of Li-kun smiling happily and leans into the screen as if to kiss it the view zooming out to show him kissing Sakura*  
I am in love with you (in love)*shows Sakura and Li-kun walking hand and hand with each other*  
You set me free *them playing/dancing with each other on the beach*  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me *Li-kun leaving to hong kong and Sakura crying*  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love) *nearly drown when she is swimming because she is thinking about Li-kun*   
I'll never leave *Sakura hugging Li-kun close and him smiling/smirking down at her*  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me*them kissing again*  
  
I am in love with you (in love)*smae scenes over basically*  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
I know you love me, love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man *then younger dancing together at a dance Li-kun looking very nervous*  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me*shows them fighting*  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me *Li showing up for somthing when she thought he wasn't coming and happy tears coming from her eyes*  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child *Sakura in a hospital bed holding a baby girl and showing her to Li-kun*  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes*Sakura in a wedding dress then her looking into Li-kuns eyes and them old sitting on a porch holding hands*  
In awe of my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry *Sakura crying tears of joy seeing Li-kun getting off the plane on his way back from hong kong*  
Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side *them walking side by side dressed amazingly for there senior prome*  
I am in love with you (in love)*scene before here again*  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes *Li-kun smiling then them fighting*  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe  
To live you *them making out*  
Dangerously in love, yeah *Sakura nearly wrecking her car racing to the airport*  
I am in love with you (in love) *scene again*  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave   
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
Dangerously (dangerously)* Sakura nearly getting run over by a car because she isn't paying attention*  
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you *her nearly comiting sucide because she doesn't think L:i-kun loves her*  
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you *then kissing in tons of diffrent scenes.  
I love you.. oh yes.. *them walking off into the sunset*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A twenty year old Sakura sits up in her bed abruptly as she gasps for breath. She looks over and sees her cd player on as the song ends she shuts it off. A hand from behind her wraps around her face and a mysterious boy puts his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong Sakura-chan ," he asks concern plastered on his face.   
Sakura smiles a all knowning smile. "Nothing," she says cuddling in bed next to him. "Nothing at all Li-kun."   
  
The End.....  



End file.
